Springytrap(S
This is another version of Springytrap1993 's OC, Springytrap. OC belongs to Springytrap1993 Random Quote: "I am a Fluffy Bunny, Damnit!" ~Springytrap to Nick Edwards, her being irritated. Trap was a killer before she was an animatronic. She was the killer of the second set of 5 kids, after Roger Stanford/Springtrap had killed the 5 that haunts him. These 5 kids haunt her as well. Appearance Her pelt is a lighter color than Springtrap, a gold color. Her underbelly and the insides of her ears are tan. She has one scar on her eye, the right one and a scar on the right side of her nose that goes through her nose. Her nose is a dark navy blue along with her eyelid. She has 3 small black dots on both sides of her muzzle. She wears a purple bow right above her underbelly. She has a realistic bunny tail and the medal in her neck, that holds up her mask and head is mahogany, most likely from blood. Her eyes are mainly lavender, but change with her emotions. Personality Her mood shifts, she is bipolar and clinically insane. She tries to act cute and nice. But inside she isn’t as cute or sweet. But be cautious around her. Be more like Nickolas Edwards, don’t fully trust her. She is protective over Harry, appearing like a mother. She is happy around Springtrap and Deliah and chill around Harry. She doesn't like the ghosts haunting her, Howard, Susan, Gregory, Zak and Hannah. She seemed depressed around them or when she sees them and hears them. She seems stressed after talking to them or even depressed. She loves to bake anything. Cake, cookies, cupcakes, parties, pies, anything! Story Before Springytrap became an animatronic, she was human who is mentally and physically insane. Her name was Rebecca Smith, she couldn't have any children because of her condition.. So she thought of killing 5 children to care for them herself and she can care for them better than their parents. She shows signs of being twisted and possibly insane. However, her past indicates she wasn't really evil in the first place. She was originally a normal woman who wanted to have a family of her own, explaining why she wanted to work at Freddy Fazbear's as a children's entertainer. Rebecca was rather lonely and miserable without the children, implying deep down she wanted to have a family. After Rebecca died in the suit \her soul is currently haunting, She was left in the back room of Fazbear's Fright. She never seen Deliah nor Springtrap. But Harry was investigating the "murders" of the 10 kids. When he saw Springytrap. Harry looked scared. Springytrap closed her mask, "I.. I am Terribly sorry... Hope I didn't scare ya.." She spoke. "Whoa... Cool.." Harry said. "Yer not... Yer not scared of me?" She asked. "Nah, dude. I think your cool." Harry said as he seemed chill. "How long have you been in here, man?" He added. "One, I am a woman.. and two, over 34 to 40 years." She said. After they finished their chat, Harry took Springytrap home and fixed her up, removed the corpse and cleaned her fur a bit. Harry and Springytrap are best friends, but Springytrap is motherly to Harry. Abilities Coming soon! Nightmare Springytrap Trap's golden becomes a dark honey and she has several holes in the suit, no wires, sharp claws, black void-like eyes which are somehow ignited with a purple flame that flows out of her eyes, her teeth are sharp and near the gums are stained with red, her claws are also stained with red. She has a corpse in the suit instead of nothing, and the corpse has sharp teeth and the mouth can move. She is super flexible, meaning she can bend backwards while twisting her shoulders so that she can touch the ground with her paws like she is doing a normal pushup. She also can climb walls without using her claws. She feeds on Fear, it makes her stronger and able to become a reality(meaning taking over her body). Nightmare Springytrap's Personality and Abilities She is completely insane and hostile, she is even creepy. But give her enough fear and the Nightmare will become a reality. Confidence or anything opposite of fear doesn’t really help. The only way to defeat her is to dream. Which means feel yourself with dreams and daydreams. That will weaken her and become herself again. But if you are filled with fear, she gains strength, she also can make illusions of your worst fear, and she is super flexible and she can climb walls. She seems calm about being insane, so calm that you can’t tell she is insane. She acts like she does the things she does, is normal. Additional Info Crush She has a crush on Deliah's friend, Springtrap. She seems calm and collected around him. But she is hiding her true feelings towards the bunny. Motherly instinct She is like a mother to Harry and Deliah. Being stricted at times, but letting them do their own things. Who she Won't Harm when Nightmare When she is Nightmare Springytrap, she won't seriously hurt Springtrap nor Harry and Deliah. The names of the 5 kids she killed Howard He gets worried about Trap, but also likes to annoy her. Susan She is a sassy girl, she just loves to make Trap scared and remind her of what she done. Gregory He care about Trap, seeming to have forgiven the killer. Zak He is the toughest of the 5, the leader, and loves to bully Trap, making her insecure sometimes. Hannah She is the sister of Zak, she is shy and usually hides behind Zak. She is scared of Trap. Category:Springytrap1993 OCs Category:OCs Category:Five Nights At Freddy's